Cold White
by ElsaT
Summary: A moment of warmth in the middle of the cold winter.


**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything related to The Blacklist. I write just for fun.

* * *

The cold and crystallized whiteness involves the entire landscape as far as the eye can see. The icy wind emits strange sounds in his hectic rush without limits, but the small valley is protected by high mountains that scrape the sky blue. Pines rising here and there in the branches, coated by a layer of fluffy snow. They are in full winter, in the innermost place that they want to find in this world, but it's perfect. The small wooden cabin is the only foreign element to nature with her chimney to release fire signals, human warmth and presence.

The perfect place for prohibited two lovers that society won't accept and understand. She is young. He is less young. She is impulsive. He is calm. She is inexperienced. He is more experienced. Much more. She is an FBI agent and he is the 4th most wanted criminal in the world.

They met on a busy morning at the Post Office, where he specially requested her presence. She felt trapped in his hunter hands. Did not understand why she was chosen by him.

Several glances and smiles made him think that dominated the situation. She felt lost. But in reality, she trod paths towards for his deepest feelings. Much more than he ever imagined. She was (and is) a single woman, blue eyes, glowing skin, enviable body, innocent look ... He was just ... a criminal.

Several drinks paid in one night, worth a possessive ardent kisses and hugs in the beautiful body of that woman who seemed awash with Greek fire. He was ecstatic. She was ecstatic.

The extension of the torrid encounters and the increased homesickness brought them this far. The city was beginning to be very dangerous. Her co-workers could see them and arrest him. Output in business (for him) and a relaxing break (for her) solved the problem of an weekend at the end of the world, ideal for an intensely overwhelming meeting ...

The arrival at the valley was made of night, brought two ground and exhausted bodies from a long plane trip . Now they walked through of deep snow, gloved hands together in possible contact, the two bodies full of clothes that protect them from these negative temperatures. Inside her hoody almost only the eyes are noticeable, but they shine like remarkable points of light in the most beautiful starry sky tonight . He's happy. She is more.

They enter the cabin with the desire to find less cold, but difference is little, he goes right to fireplace with black stone and soot. He is man, therefore these labors make part of his genetics. Only when he is halfway through the process, he realize that he isn't having much effect on intention. Look at her with a flustered face, she replied with a grin and look bright as crystal water. He returns to the arduous task with renewed energy and courage, to finally create what their ancestors have long found much less IQ.

She goes to him and puts him a deep kiss on his lips, a mere gratitude for the effort. It's so good have someone that makes her feel has not been well in recent years.

But the sorrows do not pay dues or weariness of body. They never expected a small hut warm, they lay dressed in rustic wooden bed and covered themselves with all those hot furs hoping to ward off fatigue on the body. One last hot kiss exchanged between thirsty mouths before she curl up with his protector arm. She closed her eyes and smile, so she surrendered to the dream.

The dream that she has se didn't remembers, but that delicious smell of coffee wafted from inside the cabin, this she will never forget. Once she woke up, felt much more welcoming the environment than the night before. The mild temperatures prevailed, she could now undress the excess of clothes that she had slept.

The wood crackled inside the fireplace, providing the precious heat away from the cold weather that was heard outside. Snow fell and was crowding in the small squares of glass that formed the windows. It was an idyllic scene that she did not know, but quickly began to appreciate.

She rose from her bed and walked to the fireplace leaving clothes on the way. Coat, gloves, scarves, hats, sweater, pants, soon was only in lingerie. She didn't feel cold, only a slight shiver that ran through her spine and skin and left her hair bristling. He has found her in those conditions, when it came from the kitchen with a pot of coffee in one hand and a basket of toasted bread in the other. The open-mouthed astonishment was the first amendment. The smirk was the second. There was no third because she already called him stirring her right index finger in a repeated motion.

He just left the coffee maker and the basket on the table, then he indulging in the warm embrace of that fiery woman who approached her lips with insane passion. He loved the madness that she always printed in a single kiss, it seemed that the world was falling apart around him and that was the last memory that he would take in this world. Unmatched.

He hugged her, running his hands across the expanse of her skin that he could play. She monopolized his mouth while she unlaced the buttons of his shirt. The cold seemed to make her faster. Wanted heat. The warmth of his skin. Pulled it to her, she needed him at his level. Needed him inside her.

* * *

**AN:** This story was very complicated to translate so forgive the mistakes. It is not always easy to translate what is said and felt in another language. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
